Ho-Boe
Ho-Boe is Musa's widowed father after the death of his wife, Matlin. He made his first appearance in "The Show Must Go On!" Appearance |-|Civilian= Ho-Boe has gray hair with white streaks on the sides, blue eyes and has a large belly, described by Stormy as "porky". He is shorter than Musa due to old age. He wears a red suit and pants, with a purple collared shirt and tan shoes. Ho-BoeCivilianStock.png |-|Younger Years= His hair was a darker shade of blue with lighter blue streaks on the side and is tied up with a red hair band. He wore a red collared jacket with no sleeves and wore a light green shirt underneath it. On his right arm he wore a gray wristband and on the left he wore a gray beaded bracelet, above ankle jeans and orange sandals. YoungHo-BoeStock.png |-|Groom= He wears a red blazer, underneath it is an ivory dress shirt, and a blue bow tie. MatlinBrideHoBoeGroom215.jpg Personality Ho-Boe is a loving father and he was shown to be happy to see his daughter but when he learns of her concert that was being held he angrily rejected the idea and threatened to send his daughter to another school. However, this was out of fear that he would lose his daughter just as he had lost his wife. He also dismissed Riven as a disrespectful and arrogant rebel but when he saw how helpful he was when Stormy attacked Musa, he changed his mind and also allowed Musa to stay at Alfea. He also deeply misses his wife, Matlin. Pre-Series He first met Matlin at a concert. He spoke to her afterwards and told her he had a song he wanted her to sing. After she promised to come by the next day, he stayed up all night writing the song for her. They fell in love soon after. And soon, Musa was born. One day during a concert, Matlin fell sick. Some time later, she died. After her death, Ho-Boe went through the house destroying all instruments and songs and losing interest in music due to the trauma of Matlin dying at her musical concert. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= He makes his first appearance in "The Show Must Go On!", when Musa had a concert, Ho-Boe said that this was her first and the last concert, because he was afraid to lose his daughter. |-|Season 5= Ho-Boe's most recent appearance is in the episode "The Singing Whales". Musa contacts her father as it is the Day of the Singing Whales and asks if he is currently at the Song Wharf to which he replies yes. Musa then asks her father to show her the whales. After Tritannus takes the seal from the Pillar of Balance, causing an imbalance to the worlds, Ho-Boe witnesses the chaos that Melody is experiencing as well as the disappearance of the singing whales and thanks to the disorder his call was cut and prompted Musa to go to Melody. His last appearance in this season is in the episode "The Problems of Love", after Musa and the Winx restored the Pillar of Balance they go and visit Ho-Boe. He happily greets his daughter and her friends and thanks them for saving Melody. Musa then tells him that she deeply misses her mother and that she would want to use her wish to bring her back but chooses not to as it would not be correct. Ho-Boe comforts her and says that her mother would be very proud of her and that she is happy that her song lives within her. |-|Season 8= Comics |-|Season 1= *Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy (mentioned) |-|Season 6= *Issue 126: The Magic Exhibition Trivia *Ho-Boe's name comes from the Oboe, a musical instrument. His name could also be a pun on the word hoboe, which is a pejorative term for a migratory worker who has no money. *In the 4Kids version, he was born a prince but chose to give up his title to be a musician. When Ho-Boe and Matlin fell in love, she gave up her classical training while he gave up his royal claim for each other. **This ultimately created a plot hole within 4Kids canon in their attempt to make Musa the princess of her homeworld as once Ho-Boe renounced his royal status, his descendants would never be recognized as part of the royal family. This would mean that even if Ho-Boe had royal blood, Musa would never be recognized as the realm's princess. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Male Characters Category:Musa Category:Minor Characters Category:Melody Category:Winx Club Category:Comics